


Storm Sente: The Dark Exchange Episode 3

by StormSechs



Series: The Dark Exchange [3]
Category: Acquittal: Induction (Visual Novel), Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormSechs/pseuds/StormSechs
Summary: Storm hits the road again to look deeper into this case. The truth is near!
Series: The Dark Exchange [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827619
Kudos: 1





	Storm Sente: The Dark Exchange Episode 3

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Acquittal: Induction, watch the demo here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qVxJ37j_XfI

Storm and Richard got on the bus and went to Her Majesty's Prison Answell. Then they went to the cell belonging to Damian Fletcher.

"Huh huh huh, fresh meat dangles in front of me," said Fletcher with a demonic grin.

"Why are you in jail?" asked Storm.

"I am in jail because I went mad in a supermarket. I'll be let out soon."

"You'll be let out soon? Intriguing..." said Storm. "...so you didn't, say, murder a man named Mr. Anderson?"

Damian glared at Storm.

"You worm! How did you hear about that? Whatever. You will never prove it. Fwahahahaha!"

Storm could tell Damian was clearly mad. But why? What happened to him?

As they left pondering this question, Layton arrived to tell them that every puzzle had an answer. He was right. Storm set out to find that answer. The answer was obviously in Deliri Supermarket.

When they got in Phoebe was there. She tried to deny the murder happened back then so Storm went to the criminal investigations department where he ran into Dr. Lendez.

"Hi, Storm!" said Lendez. "Guess what, I just finished the autopsy report and found that there is evidence that the body was superfrozen to delay the time of death by at least a year! Funny that, eh?"

Storm got the autopsy report and took it to Phoebe so she stopped denying it.

"You're right Storm, I'm sorry for lying to you," said Phoebe. "I was afraid they'd fire me if it turned out a murder happened and I didn't notice, I'm glad it turned out a murder didn't happen today!"

To thank Storm and apologize for the trouble she caused, she gave him crucial evidence that was supposed to be hidden by the supermarket forever. It was a receipt of the item Damian Fletcher had bought that day one year ago and the item was...

"MADNESS CHARMS?" shouted Storm.

TO BE CONCLUDED!


End file.
